Cousin
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Finn's Rich and spoiled cousin Grey is living with the Hummel/Hudson's family for a few months because of  his mothers 6th honeymoon around europe. Can FInn and Kurt deal with this vicious brat or is Grey not as evil as he seems to be? please review.
1. Grey

Cousin:

"Mom does Grey honestly have to stay her?" Finn complained. Carol Hudson' Hummel was baking a cake while talking to her son.

"Finn, I know you and your younger cousin haven't been close, but-"

"When he was five he told me he could buy me and sell me." Finn interrupted in an agitated tone.

"I will admit, the life style your cousin has been accustomed too has mad him some-what spoiled, but he's family." Carol reminded her son, who only looked like he was getting angrier.

" He told me that me being alive was a financial liability for the human race ." Her son added.

"Talking about the infamous Grey again I see." Kurt chimed as he walked into the kitchen for a glass of juice.

"More like complaining." Carole teased. Finn wasn't in a teasing mood and left.

"Finn honey I was joking." Carole called apologetically.

"Wow, Grey has a real affect on Finn." Kurt surmised as he sipped his juice.

"Grey is the son of my younger sister Audrey. My sister married a wealthy man, Grey's father and after he died she made it a trend to marry only rich men, Divorcing each one in a short amount of time and getting huge cash settlements. She keeps saying she's found the perfect man, but of course it's a flop for one reason or another." Carole explained to her stepson. "However, My Sister may act like a dits and a flake but really she's an excellent business woman. She's been keeping her first husbands communication's firm in perfect running order amassing even more money then what her divorce attorney can give her." She added.

"And this his husband number what?" Kurt asked.

"Number six, owns a lawferm or something." Carole answered.

Carole pulled out the cake from the oven. "Grey, being subjected to all that money has made him a selfish self centered young man. Him and Finn used to fight all the time. Audrey is going to travel Europe for a couple of months for her honey moon so Grey will be staying with us and going to McKinley with the you and Finn."

"If you don't mined me asking Carole how much is your sister worth?" Kurt asked. Carole whispered in his ear and he immediately dropped the glass awe struck.

Two weeks later:

A Taxi had arrived in front of the Hummel/Hudson house mid day. The back seat door had opened. Grey was 5ft 9in. His hair was the kind of dark brown people confused for black and his eyes were blue. His facial expression was one of distaste and disappointment.

"Do I have to go out their mom?" Finn complained.

"Finn Hudson you will be respectful to your cousin, maybe he's grown up a little." Carol responded. Finn, Carol, Burt and Kurt came outside to greet their guest. As if on queue, Grey gave a played up smile.

"Aunt Carol it's so great to see you." Grey chirped, giving his aunt a hug.

"Hi…grey." Finn muttered uninterested.

"Oh, hi…Finn". Grey greeted. They awkwardly hugged.

"Now Grey honey, I want you to meet your uncle Burt and your new cousin Kurt." Carol introduced the boy to her new husband.

"Nice to meet you sport." Burt smiled, giving the boy a firm handshake.

" Nice to meet you Uncle Burt. Ah, Kurt and Burt that's cute." Kurt could hear the slight sarcastic edge in his new cousins voice, but let it go as nothing.

"Grey, I've heard so many nice things about you, I can't wait to show you around." Kurt said as he hugged his new cousin. Kurt felt no warm or affection come from Grey's body, it didn't feel rite.

"I can't wait either." Grey said in another sarcastically edged voice. Finn started taking two of four of Grey's large black bags from the trunk of the taxi. Burt took the other two bags, seeing clearly that Grey wasn't going to lift a finger. Everyone proceeded into the house. Kurt was waiting for Grey at the door, who was paying the taxi driver.

"Tip?" asked the driver. He said this as Grey turned towards the house. The teenage boy turned back to look at the cab driver with disgust.

" You think you deserve a tip? It doesn't take a rocket scientist to go from point a to point b, your driving was a joke and the fact that you were late, actually doesn't surprise me do to the fact you drive an ugly yellow taxi for a pathetic minimum wage, I wouldn't want to go to my job either. However, I do have a tip for you. Ware some deodorant." The Taxi driver (and Kurt) was speechless. Grey walked away, passing Kurt who followed him inside. Grey walked upstairs and found his room were all his stuff and Finn were waiting.

"Here's all your stuff or do you needed someone to unpack for you your highness." Finn scoffed.

"Oh look at you Finn being the big all tuff guy, nice you can alternate from just being stupid, of course fore you stupid is an understatement." Grey countered. Finns face grew red with anger. Worrying the physical harm that could befall Grey and the big physical harassment charge that could be stamped on Finn, Kurt interjected.

"Finn why don't you watch the game with dad while I talk to Grey for a bit." He suggested. Finn grudgingly walked out of the room. Grey started to unpack his belongings.

"So Kurt tell what there is to do in this town, besides cow tipping that is."

Kurt: there's a great mall

Grey: boring.

Kurt: a movie theater

Grey: boring

Kurt: coffee sh-"

Grey: boring

Grey: boring

Kurt: why did you repeat saying boring I didn't tell you anything yet?

Grey: because it would of probably been boring.

Kurt thought he had enough cousin bonding for tonight and walked out of the room but not before saying to Grey:

"You know Grey I'm pretty big on fashion I could help you conjure some pretty nice mix and matches for school." Kurt saw what his new cousin was wearing which looked very expensive and Grey probably could dress himself great, but he wanted to try to have a good relationship with him, they were now relatives after all. Grey stopped unpacking and walked over to Kurt.

"So you're into fashion, work with Alexander McQueen, The Hause of Gaga, Coco Chanel?"

" Well, no but-"

"Then you are wasting my time." and with that, Grey shut the door in Kurt's face.


	2. Morning

Morning:

Grey didn't come down to dinner that night. His excuse was jet lag but Finn new it was because he didn't want to be around people who were not in his social class. Burt and Carol went to work early that morning, leaving the boys to get to school. Kurt and Finn were in the kitchen cooking a small breakfast.

"Your water pressure sucks." Grey announced as he came into the kitchen.

"You know Grey its polite to say good morning when you meet people in the morning." Finn said curtly as he put two pop tarts in the toaster.

"Oops where are my manners? Good morning, your water pressure sucks." Grey had a slight edge in his voice. Finn narrowed his eyes at his cousin.

"Look at the time we have to get going." Kurt said, trying to break the tension. When the pop tarts were done Kurt gave one to Grey.

"What's this crap?" Grey asked picking up the pastry in disgust.

"It's a pop tart," Kurt answered.

"If I wanted a tart I would of asked my chef to make me one." Grey explained, dropping the breakfast food on the counter.

"Oh common Grey haven't you herd that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" Kurt laughed.

"Oh your chipper in the morning, that's always lovely." Grey responded sarcastically. He grabbed his bag and walked off to the car.

"This is going to be a long day." Finn groaned to Kurt, who was starting to get fed up with his new cousins attitude.


	3. Rachel

Rachel:

"Try not to make anyone cry today Grey. That includes teachers as well." Finn told his cousin. Kurt had walked to his first class, really not wanting to spend any more time with Grey what's so ever.

"I wont make them cry if they don't bore me or act stupid, but this being a public school I shouldn't hold my breath." Grey said as he observed the crowded hallways.

"Sorry it isn't the giant school with gourmet kitchens and the collage level teachers you're used to." Finn spat sarcastically.

"You're forgiven." The younger boy shot back. Finn bit his lip. They separated and Grey found his locker.

"Is this tiny piece of scrap metal a joke?" he thought annoyed.

"Hello, Grey?" a voice asked behind him. Grey turned around to see Rachel Berry.

"Who wants to know?" He asked.

"I'm Rachel Berry, Finns girlfriend." She stuck out her hand. In that moment Grey started laughing hysterically. Rachel was very confused. All of a sudden Grey stopped laughing and looked as if he came to a realization.

"Oh your serious." He said.

"Yes, I am. Finn told me your going to be here for a little while and I wanted to make your acquaintance. I'd like to introduce you to some people and make you feel-" Grey cut her off.

"Listen sweet cheeks, its bad enough I have to be in this town were I'm guessing you people use cow crap as an aphrodisiac but it will be a cold day in hell before I become friends with the lullaby league reject, who's wears outfits that make her a target for every sick pervert in the try-stat aria,"

Rachel's face was a mixture of shock and sheer mortification.

"Now if your done bothering me with you agitating smile and obnoxious keebler elf height I'm going to the pig pens you people foolishly call class, Tata." Grey left Rachel frozen in place, unable to process what he had said to her.


	4. Glee

Glee:

"He said that?" Finn growled.

"Finn just calm down I'm a big girl, I'm used to that." Rachel said as she rubbed her boyfriends back.

"No Rachel. Grey has no right to act that way to any one, especially you." He fumed.

Every one in Glee club was listening to the entire exchange.

"I remember Grey, that kids a real nasty piece of work." Puck commented.

"He's been a real brat to my man Kurt." Mercedes added.

"Yes he has been Mercedes, but I think all he needs is some love and kindness to warm him up and he'll come around." Kurt tried to assure everyone, though even he had a hard time believing what he said.

"What he needs Kurt, is a smack." Lauren interjected.

"Now Lauren, hitting him is a little strong don't you-" Rachel stopped talking when everyone gave her a look. It was then Grey walked into the room.

"Hi Grey" Rachel said sweetly. Grey sat as far as possible from everyone else. He responded to Rachel with a big sigh, then turned to Rachel and said to her:

"If I didn't want you to talk to me this morning what makes you think I want you to talk to me know?" he asked.

"You know Grey you attract more bees with honey then you do vinegar." Tina said with a slight edge in her voice. Grey didn't even look at her when he said:

"Eat me." Everyone was shocked.

"Can I please hit him?" Puck asked Finn.

"Lay one hand on me and you'll be closer to your dream job of being a prison bitch." Grey countered. Pucks Face became bright red. It was then that Mr. Shue came into the room sensing the tension.

"Is everything ok guy's?" he asked.

"Peachy." Grey said sarcastically. had, had Grey in his class earlier that day and didn't care fore him that much. Grey was only at the Glee rehearsal because he needed a ride home from Finn.

" And I thought I was a real bitch," Santanna muttered to Brittany, but Grey unfortunately heard.

"I bet you also thought that skirt you are wearing dosent make you look like a huge skank. But it does."

"That's IT!" Santanna shouted. It took the efforts of Brittany, Sam and Mike to grab her before she got to Grey. Grey looked unfazed.

"Ok guys enough." Mr. Shou said loudly.

Later that day:

Finn wanted to scold his cousin for the way he acted that day. But before he could get a word in Grey had went upstairs and locked his bedroom door. Grey acted terribly in Glee club. After New Directions did a hard group number he said that they looked like fish out of water. Finn went to Rachel's to cool down. Grey was doing his homework on his bed. He hated the room he hated the family, he just wanted to go home. He missed Raymond (the butler) bringing him his breakfast in bed, prepared by the family chef who studied all over the world. He missed being able to play tennis in his very large back yard and he missed chatting with the other kids in his school, talking about summer vacations in France and their new cars or in some cases new nose jobs. Instead he had to be with his aunt uncle and annoying cousins.

Grey noticed a picture on his bedside table. He hadn't paid any attention to it before, but he picked up the frame and examined it. It was a picture of Finn, Burt, Carol and Kurt roasting marsh mellows out side. Grey smiled at the scene, with their smiling faces and family warmth but quickly dismissed it and put the picture frame face down on the table. It was then that music could be heard from Kurt's room. Annoyed that the music was interrupting his thinking, Grey went to his cousin's room and opened the door with out knocking. Blaine and Kurt were sitting opposite sides of the bed doing homework.

" Hey Heckyll and Jekyll, do you mined keeping that garbage you call music down I'm trying to do homework." Kurt looked pissed however Blaine looked unfazed.

"Sorry about that Grey, hay if you want would you like to do homework with us?" Blain asked, with his classic smile. Grey looked at the older guy for several moments then opened his mouth:

"This whole thing your doing be nice and charming, lose it cup cake its pathetic." He then went back to his room.

"I've had enough!" Kurt shut his textbook angrily and went to leave the room.

"Kurt stop its not worth it," Blaine pleaded. His boyfriend was too angry to listen. Kurt walked into Grey's room and shut the door angrily behind him. Grey looked away from his work sheet to see Kurt's angry eyes.

"Grey we need to talk about your attitude."


	5. Not so bad

Not so bad:

"What about my attitude dear cousin?" Grey asked sarcastically.

"You are rude, nasty and disrespectful, Blaine was only trying to be nice and the way you spoke to everyone in glee earlier was inexcusable!" Kurt scolded.

" I'm not going to be scolded by someone who 's only means of probably getting food are food stamps!" Grey barked. He rose off the bed. Grey wasn't intimidating, since Kurt was taller.

"What did you say to me?" Kurt asked flabbergasted.

"Understand something Kurt, I don't need morality lessons from someone who lives in this hell hole of a town that I could buy with the change in my pocket understand?" Grey hissed. Both boys were dangerously close to each other. Kurt looked ready to fight.

"Something wrong guys?" Both teenagers turned to see Burt in the doorway.

"No Dad everything's fine," Kurt left the room angry. Burt watched his son slammed the door to his bedroom. He turned to Grey and asked

"Something going on Grey?"

"No Uncle Burt nothing at all." Grey answered darkly.

The next day Rachel was at her locker, when she noticed something interesting. Grey was walking down the hall when someone stopped him.

"Excuse me can you help me open my locker it's stuck?" Grey turned to the person and was about to tell them off when he realized it was Becky Jackson.

"Oh…. of course." He smiled. Grey got the locker open with a little bit of effort. Becky thanked him and he went to his own locker. Rachel came up to him having the same expression SpongeBob did when he realized Squidward liked Krabby patties.

"What do you want you frosted Mini-Wheat?" Grey asked annoyed.

"Your not so bad" Rachel smiled. Grey gave her a disgusted look and walked off.


	6. The hand of Kurt

The hand of Kurt:

"Just because he's nice to Becky doesn't mean crap Rachel." Finn said.

"My boys, rite Rachel a punks a punk." Puck added.

"I really think Grey has the potential to be a nice person, don't you think so Mr. Schue?" asked Rachel.

"Any things possible Rachel but you have to understand that Grey has to want to change and after what he said to Kurt last night it isn't looking good." Mr. Schue explained.

"No one disrespects my boyfriend." Kurt added to which Blaine smiled and kissed him on the cheek. The mood died when Grey walked into the room. He sat down away from everyone as usual. The room was silent.

"What's wrong with you guys, someone die or am I hoping for to much?" that was all Grey had to say to make Mr. Schue loose it.

"That's it Grey you are dismissed from this room indefinitely I speak for everyone when I say we are tired of your attitude!" he yelled. Grey looked unfazed.

"I'm supposed to be intimidated by someone who makes minimum wage?" Grey asked snottily.

"Please let me hit him," Lauren said, as she was about to stand up.

"Get in line" Artie added angrily. Fearing this could get ugly; Rachel took Grey by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Grey they are going to beat the living crud out of you, if you keep this up." She explained.

Grey pulled himself out of her grasp.

"News flash cup cake I don't associate with these kinds of people, these are the kind of people that clean my septic tank." He explained.

"Those kinds of people happen to be my friends Grey, how can you be so rued and mean?" Rachel asked in an angered tone.

"Its like step dad number two said, emotions are for the weak and feelings are a sigh on that weakness." Grey snapped.

"I feel sorry for you Grey, maybe you can change but was right you have to make the effort." And with that Rachel went back to the choir room. Grey decided to walk home, not wanting to see any one else for a while.

It was at night that Burt called Grey into the living room were the whole Hummel/Hudson clan was preceding.

"What is it Uncle Burt I have homework?" Grey asked as he sat down.

"Me and your aunt got a phone call we are not to happy about." Burt started.

"Grey sweetie, weave been hearing that you have been mean to other students and teachers you even made that Ben Israel boy crawl up into a fettle position." Carole explained. "Your cousins have also told us you have been nasty to Blaine and Rachel." Grey looked at his older cousins.

"Oh my God you tattled on me," He mocked.

"I suggest you quit the attitude this is serious." Burt scolded.

"And I suggest you stop smelling like motor oil and before you say you have a pair on you kid, damn right I do stepdad number five was an ex military captain and owned a military tank manufacturing plant." Kurt never saw his dad look so shocked. His pale face turned a vibrant red and he stood up before his step cousin.

"What the hell is your problem Grey why do you have to act like such a jackass!" Grey looked offended and got up to meet his cousin's eyes.

"My Problem Kurt is that I have to live with grease monkey trailer trash Ohio scum suckers like you people!" Every one was taken back not by what Grey said but by what happened abruptly after words. Kurt had smacked his cousin across the face. Kurt was so mad he didn't even realize he did it. He was so angry and that anger just let itself out in the form of an open hand. Grey looked absolutely surprised, no one had ever hit him.

"Oh my god Grey I'm so sorry." As Kurt went to embrace the younger boy Grey pushed him away and ran upstairs.

"Carole I'm so sorry, I never should of hit him." Kurt apologized.

"Something tells me Kurt, that's just what Grey needed. " His stepmother said as she glanced up the vacant stairs.


	7. Realization

Realizations

Finn knocked on Grey's door.

"What?" Grey said sharply.

"Can I please come in Grey I want to talk to you?" the older cousin asked. It was several moments later that Finn heard the door unlock. He walked in to see Grey examining his face at the vanity mirror.

"If its any consolation Kurt feels really bad about slapping you." Finn spoke.

"I don't care about his feelings." Grey spat. Finn shrugged:

"That's the problem Grey, you don't care about other peoples feelings, you think just because you're loaded with cash you can act nasty and superior." Grey seemed unfazed by what Finn was saying.

"You had that slap coming and your lucky it wasn't Puck's fist."

"Or yours?" Grey interjected. This seemed to affect Finn.

"Even thou I want to sometimes Grey, I would never do that, you're my cousin. I may not like you but I love you." Grey stopped what he was doing, his eyes went wide. Finn didn't take notice at his cousin's pause. Thinking he was not getting through to his cousin Finn headed out the door but turned around to say,

"More people like Kurt and Rachel would love you too, if you changed, My friend Sam from Glee club doesn't have a home but his family is able to tuff it out because they have love for one another." Grey turned to look at Finn:

"He doesn't have a home?"

"Nope, His dad lost his job. They live in a motel room, Its just him his parents and 8 year old siblings. Money doesn't seem so important does it?" and with that Finn left, shutting the door behind him.

Grey looked at himself in the mirror for a long time. He then searched for his phone and found it in his jacket pocket. He dialed a number and listened impatiently for a response.

"Hello Paul, its me Grey. I need you to do something for me."

It was the next day. Mr. Schue, being the kind hearted person he was, let Grey back into the room on the condition he'd behaved. Kurt tried to talk to his step cousin several times but Grey ignored him. The rich boy just did as he always did sat away from everyone else. Sam was the last one to arrive and with a large smile on his face.

"What is it Sam?" asked Mercedes.

"My Dad got a job." He said. His smile was now from ear to ear.

"That's great Sam" Mr. Schue chimed.

"This company called my dad, gave him a one hundred thousand dollar check and even gave us a house. He starts tomorrow and we move into are new home the day after." Sam explained. Everyone was happy to hear this.

"What company bro?" asked Mike.

"Masters communications" Sam answered. A light bulb went off in Finns subconscious.

"Waite a minute Masters communications is Grey's moms company." Everyone looked at Grey with shock and surprise. Grey wouldn't look at anyone.

"Dude, you got my dad that job?" Sam breathed, addressing the question to Grey. Grey looked at the blonde boy and said in an embarrassed tone:

"Finn told me your situation and I didn't feel it was right for your family especially your brother and sister to live in a cockroach infested motel when someone like me has 6 homes. Everyone deserves a home." Feeling uncomfortable, Grey got up and was about to leave when Sam was before him and hugged him. Grey looked as if someone was pointing a gun at him.

"What are you…doing?" Grey asked. Sam let him go.

"Sorry about that Grey, its just the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, your not bad after all." Sam smiled. Grey's face was a mixture of pale and blushing.

"Grey you ok?" Rachel asked looking at the boy whose face looked so confused and scared.

"No one has ever…ever" Grey ran out of the room before he could finish leaving everyone confused.


	8. New Leaf

New leaf:

Kurt and Finn had gone to Rachel's house right after Glee club. She was having her New Directions movie and junk food all nighters. It had become a tradition that started during the summer. This gave Carol the perfect opportunity to do laundry. As she headed to Finn's room first (knowing it would be a disaster zone) Carol could hear the sound of crying in Grey's room. Finn had told her what had happened in Glee club when she came to give him and Kurt their overnight bags. She was amazed at what Grey had done, but curious as to why he was upset. She opened the door just a crack. Grey was on his side on the bed facing away from her. She could hear him sniffling and his shoulders slightly shaking.

"Grey honey, can I come in?" Carol asked. Grey straitened himself out, wiped his face and gestured her with his hand to come in.

"Finn told me what happened. You did an extremely wonderful thing why are you so upset?" Grey's eyes were red and he sniffed heavily.

"When Sam hugged me and thanked me it made me feel weird." The boy explained.

"You felt good that you helped someone." Carol surmised.

"I've never had feelings like that, and before that Finn had the audacity to say I love you." Grey's tone turned angry.

"Honey your cousin does love you and I-"

"NO DON'T SAY THAT!" Grey shouted. He turned away sharply.

"Step dad number 2 said-"

"Step dad number 2 drank too much and smelled like dryer lint mixed with blue cheese gone bad." Carole interrupted. "Grey, what ever he said to you was wrong. You are a good person at heart but because of all that wealth and lack of human comfort it gave you a terrible out look on life, making you act this way." Grey looked at her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry for everything Aunt Carol, I hate being like this." Grey cried.

"You already showed you are capable of being a good person Grey, you just gave Sam and his family a second chance in life and you also helped that nice girl Becky as well" Carole said this as she wiped Grey's face.

"I have to make things rite." Grey declared.

The party at Rachel's house was going great (with ought the Alcohol). A couple of people were dancing, some were eating and they were going to start watching movies soon. Threw a system in her basement, Rachel heard the doorbell ring. She went upstairs and opened the door. She was surprised to see Grey.

"Rachel can I come in?"


	9. Forgiveness

Forgiveness:

Rachel walked down the steps to her basement. Every one looked up and noticed she wasn't alone. They all paused and stared at Grey. No one knew how to act towards him, did they hate him did they like him, did they hate him, it was very confusing. There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Hello…everyone." Grey spoke up. "I know I'm the last person you all want to see to night. I can't blame you." He nervously shifted, know one said a thing. "Last night I said some cruel things and Kurt slapped me."

"Told you it would work." Lauren whispered.

"After that I began to reflect on who I was and then Finn said something." As Grey said this Finn became more intensive. "Finn said he loved me." Everyone looked at Finn briefly." Know one has ever said that to me in my entire life. The only real affection I got was a roll of cash to do with as I pleased. I thought money and power was love and it made me see people with ought it as small and inferior." Everyone seemed affected by this speech.

"Finn you think I'm so lucky with all the money I have when the truth is you are the lucky one. Your mother is married to a terrific guy and you got a brother out of it, my mother has had several husbands who are all dead beats and penny pinchers." Grey felt like he was getting emotional. "Then when I helped Sam it felt so good do something for someone else and after he hugged me I started feeling those nice happy emotions I had never really had, I want to say I'm sorry and I don't want to be like this anymore. " Kurt's eyes were filled with tears including all the girls.

Kurt outstretched his arms with a huge smile. Grey ran into his step cousin who tightly hugged him. Finn then wrapped his arms around both of them. Grey was crying into Kurt's shoulder.

"Shhh Grey its ok we love you so much." Kurt whispered into his cousin's ear. That's when every one in Glee all got into a huge group hug with Grey in the center. There was enough love to fill all the years of emptiness that Grey had. Grey had the greatest time with the Glee club that night laughing and watching movies. The next morning everyone was in Rachel's kitchen eating breakfast.

"How would you like your eggs Grey?" Quinn asked. Grey thought for a moment.

"Actually, do you have pop tarts?" he asked. Kurt and Finn looked at each other. Mike handed one to Grey. He bit into it chewed then swallowed. His eyes flared. "This is the greatest thing I have ever tasted." He declared. Kurt and Finn laughed loudly much to the confusion of the others.

**The end**

**Authors note: hoped you like this story because it is one in a trilogy but the others wont be here for a little wile do to the fact I have other ideas and stories to finish. And check out my other cousin story which is separate from this one called "Cousin Dante" It is about Blaine's eccentric cousin.**


End file.
